Scorpin
Scorpin is a reoccurring villain in Kid Wars, First seen to be nothing more than a second in command of the droid empire as well as a powerful Allie of Joshua's. A very sloppy fighter, who's ability can only excel in his talent. Who prefers to talk more than he prefers to battle. Physical Appearance 6 massive arms that are a total of 4 feet when fully extended, While he isn't the finest designed of the droid empire, he is the most flexible and most agile that has ever been produced. A very steel plated design is what he generally excepted. Personality Very arrogant, overconfident in his own abilities. A sense of superiority. While he is a very ignorant character. Scorpins belief in the ends will never justify the means is what makes him a perminate member of the droid empire. A cold heart enforcing that cold steel skin of his. History Being rescued by the Droid Empire after being sent in on a mission by his home planet of Saturn. He eventually bought into the military dream of conquest. While he was going so on his operation. Scorpin was a silent commander of the Droid forces orbiting Uranus. Until he physically got involved in the Invasion of Earth on 1996. During his campaign in 1999 on Earth Where his gunship was shot down, completely destroying his body. Where he was built into a new one. While he remained to play more of a space part. It became increasingly clear that he could easily be defeated. After catching the news of Joshua's death, he prepared for combat. Only to be overpowered and escaped to his base in Chad, where he was decapitated by Peter. Scorpin would remain to be dead until Episode 10, where the Pete's were alerted that he was being reconstructed to continue his position immediately being brought back. He seeked the death of Peter, until Jeremy confronted him giving him a warning to leave Earth with the rest of the Droid Empire. Scorpin called his bluff but being pressured by Ronnie and Droid Commander, he eventually evacuated instead of fighting back. After being revived. He was quickly making his moves to be in the lime light. Meeting the new Czar of Earth, led to an immediate action of hostility where Scorpin put his foot down and reclaimed domination of the entire situation. From that point on, Scorpin would have reclaimed all the territory and significance of the formerly held Joshua lands. Kid Wars - Year of the Commandos Scorpin was mentioned a number of times as the big marshal of Moscow, he finally made his debut in Episode 19. Where the Kid Army Commando's confront him and this is the first time where Scorpin was not only outnumbered but was facing a group who was mildly in his league. Beating them back, he regained control of his satellite. This news of bravery caused him to be in league with Joshua who was rather unimpressed with Scorpin from the get-go. Battle History Battle History - Kid Wars: Year of the Commandos Category:Kid Wars Category:Droid Empire Category:Character Category:Machines Category:Jupinese Category:Villain